Crayola Contest: How Prom Changed It All
by Absolutely Cullen
Summary: Contest entry for LittleNessie12's Crayola contest. Please read, review, and vote! Edward's view on prom and how an invitation from his best friend Bella changed his whole life. Sappy and so sweet, I just can't help myself. HEA! A little Nerdward too!


**Twilight belongs completely to Stephenie Meyer and Little, Brown Publishing. No infringement is intended in the creation of this story**.

_A/N: Ok so I know this isn't a chapter of "Judgement," so please forgive me for updating something else first. But this was a challenge I just couldn't miss out on once I read it. Everyone that knows me, knows I love Geekward and Nerdward… I just can't help myself. And I'm all about the HEA's. So humor me and read my contest entry below. I'll have another chapter of "Judgement" out very soon. _

_Love you all!_

* * *

**Contest Entry - Crayola Contest**

**Owner** - LittleNessie12

**Challenge** - One shot - from a box of 64 crayons a color is picked at random by the above mentioned author. Once you have your color you are to write a one shot that is AT LEAST 500 words (not including the A/N). No lemons, or graphic violence. But excessive profanity is fineJ

**My Color: **Orchid

**Deadline: April 30th**** 2010 10:00PM Eastern Time**.

**So do me a favor…review, vote, PM her…let her know what you think of my story. Even if you think it's crap let her know.**

I do not own any part of the Garth Brook song listed below "To Make You Feel My Love"…It just happens to be one of my favorite songs, that's all.

This is my first contest to enter and even if I don't win I'm so excited just to try. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Why was it I hated prom again? Oh yeah, dancing. Not a good thing for me. I was already a nervous wreck and I hadn't even picked up my date yet. _My date_, I gave a deep sigh, _Bella Swan_. She was a horny teenagers dream come true. The embodiment of everything perfect, and I was secretly in love with her. She had curves in all the right places, long mahogany hair that flowed down her back in soft waves, full pink lips that just begged to be kissed and chocolate brown eyes that made me think of Hershey kisses every time I looked at her. She was sweet and kind to everyone she met, funny and so smart.

Unlike some in high school, she wasn't one of those people that got her kicks out of making fun of someone. No, Bella was the person that when she saw someone being treated that way, she was quick to stand up for them. There was just so much about her to love. And by some stroke of good luck, she was also my very best friend in the entire world.

And like the loving friend that she is, Bella wouldn't hear of me sitting home on Prom night, all alone, wasting away, playing Xbox. "Prom is a experience I just won't allow you to miss out on. So please say you'll go with me and be my date. There's no one else I'd rather go with than you, Edward." It was comments like that which made my knees week and pretty much agree to anything her little heart desired. So for the millionth time I stood before the hall mirror adjusting my tie and running my hand through the mess that was my hair. Why was I enduring this torture again? Oh yeah, Bella Swan asked ME to take HER to the prom.

Bella and I have been best friends since kindergarten. Ever since that first day when I shyly asked her if I could borrow her royal blue crayon, Bella and I had been inseparable. The day on the playground, when Mike Newton decided to push me down from my turn at the monkey bars, it was Bella that decked him. She stood over him, fists raised with the most fierce look on her face, daring him to ever come near me again.

When I turned thirteen, it was Bella that went with me to see my first PG-13 movie, _without parental supervision_. When I got my license at sixteen, my mom and dad bought me my very first car. Who do you think I took on my first ride? You guessed it, Bella. So many of my firsts have been with her. And honestly, I couldn't have imagined anyone else I would have wanted to share those with.

So I guess enduring my very first prom, with the one woman in the world I was most comfortable with, only made sense. After all she did ask me to go, when in all actuality there probably wasn't a guy in the Senior class that wouldn't have been tripping over themselves at the chance to take her, if she had asked.

I was fortunate enough to skip out on the Junior prom, Bella had been visiting her mom in Jacksonville that weekend and didn't make it home in time. Truth be told I didn't mind. It would have just been another opportunity for me to make a fool of myself in front of my classmates.

If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not exactly what you'd call a stud at my school. Now don't get me wrong I'm not a dog either. But on a scale of one to ten I probably only rated a solid seven. My hair was always a mess - Bella called it sexy hair. I have worn glasses since the second grade - Bella said they made me look distinguished. When it came to fashion, tee shirt and jeans with a well worn pair of converse sneakers was my idea of dressing up. Bella said that I just had my own sense of style and that there was nothing wrong with that.

Bella has spent most of her life helping me to enjoy the good parts of mine. I never got the chance to enter that awkward emo phase that a lot of teenagers fall into. Whenever even a hint of a dark mood started to pass over me, Bella would do everything possible to push it away and make me laugh. There was no one I'd rather spend my time with than Bella. So when she asked me to be her date to the Senior prom, I reluctantly said yes. How could I not? She's done so much for me over my life, the very least I could do was to suffer through one dance for her sake and do my best not to embarrass her. The fact that I've had a huge crush on her for years, didn't play at all into me saying yes to her.

_Yeah right!_

When she asked me the first thing I did, after picking my chin up off the floor, was to rush to my mom for help. For two weeks after that my mom coached me on everything there was to know about going to the prom. She even made me a list, which I meticulously checked off each item, making sure not to forget a single detail.

My sister Alice went with Bella and their best friend Rosalie to buy their prom dresses. That afternoon she gave me a small swatch of fabric from Bella's dress so that I could match my tie and boutonnière. My older brother Emmett was taking his girlfriend Rosalie, my friend Jasper was taking Alice and I was with Bella. My mom rented a limo so that all of us could ride together, this also helped to make things less awkward for me. Instead of a wrist or dress corsage my mom said that a small flower for Bella's hair would be better. Plus it was less likely to be crushed during the night. She was sure it would be something Bella would want to "treasure for all time," as my mom said with this dreamy look in her eye.

My mom, the hopeless romantic.

My thoughts were interrupted when my mom quickly came around the corner from the kitchen carrying the flower I had picked out especially for Bella. The clear plastic container had a welcomed coldness in my clammy hands from being in the refrigerator. Inside was Bella's favorite flower, a soft purple orchid. She has always loved just about every shade that ever existed of purple. So when my mom asked her to join her one afternoon in our greenhouse, her eyes immediately fell on the purple orchids. From that day forward she's always loved the delicate flowers, so I knew this would be perfect for her. Plus it was dainty enough that you could put it in your hair as a decoration, without looking like you were dressing for a luau.

"Are you sure I'm dressed ok?" I bit nervously at my lower lip, a trait I had picked up from years of watching Bella do it. "If I embarrass Bella tonight, I'll never forgive myself." My mom straightened my light purple tie as I rubbed the tops of my shoes against the backs of my pants legs to shine them up more. "Sweetheart you look so handsome, and I know Bella will agree with me." Just as my mom started to uselessly attempt to smooth down my wild hair, I heard my dad as he jogged down the stairs towards us.

My parents were a lot like Bella and I growing up. My dad Carlisle was always the school nerd. He was on the honor roll, the class valedictorian, captain of the debate team, and editor of the yearbook committee. My mom was a cheerleader, straight A student, loved by everyone, and one of the most popular kids in school. They were total opposites. But as my mom always loved to remind me, opposites attract. And there was no stronger attraction than my mom for my dad. Even in their forties they still had eyes only for one another. I knew secretly my mom held out hope that one day Bella would feel for me what she felt for my dad. But I wasn't holding my breath. Bella could have anyone, why would she choose me?

"Looking good son," my dad said as he clapped me on the back. Just then Emmett and Jasper decided to show themselves as well, coming down the stairs, making as much noise as possible. How was it that they could look so laid back, when I was practically sweating bullets?

Alice had demanded that the guys get ready at our house, while the girls were getting ready next door at Rosalie's. You'd think we were getting ready for a wedding and not a prom by the way she was acting. I hadn't been allowed to see Bella all day. She had been gone early this morning, whisked away by Rose and Alice for a hair appointment as well as to get her make up done. Personally I didn't think Bella needed make up, she was a natural beauty. But Alice insisted, and what Alice wants Alice gets. It was around noon when I got a text from Bella telling me how excited she was for tonight because she had something she really wanted to talk to me about.

Grabbing the camera from the end table my mom started instructing us how and where to stand for pictures. Stuck in between Emmett and Jasper I did my best to appear casual like they did, but with little success. Just as we were finishing up with the first photo album worth of pictures my mom wanted taken, the front door opened. You could tell it was the girls without having to look because of all the giggles filling the room. Taking the final snap shot, my dad barely caught the camera as my mom tossed it at him rushing passed us towards the girls.

"Oh, you all look so beautiful," she squealed in delight as she fluttered back and forth between the three of them. As I turned around, my gaze finally settling on Bella, I realized exactly how right my mom was. Bella was a vision.

Her dress was fairly simple in design. She had never been one for much flair when it came to things like this. It was a floor length, strapless, white dress with light purple orchid's printed all over it. She had a wide purple sash that wrapped around her waist that met in the back. On her feet she wore silver sandals that had just enough heel to them so that it put her forehead eye level to me. Her hair was pulled back and piled on top of her head, with little wisps of hair cascading down subtly all over. I'm not sure exactly how long I stood there just ogling Bella, but the next thing I knew she was standing in front of me with a beautiful smile, staring right back at me.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful," I said just loud enough for her to hear me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The most beautiful rose color filled her cheeks as she blushed and looked down shyly. Reaching up she toyed with the buttons of my white shirt before adding, "You clean up pretty nice yourself, Edward." Leaning up, she pecked me lightly on the cheek before my dad called us all to attention.

I had almost forgotten that I hadn't given Bella her flower yet, so I reached into the box and pulled out the still cool, light purple orchid. "Oh, Edward you remembered. That's my favorite flower, and just the right color to match my dress." I let out the deep breath I didn't realize I was holding, as I explained that I had picked it out from my mom's garden. I remembered how much she loved them. Turning slightly away from me, she asked if my mom if she would help her to put it in her hair. Once it was in place I had to admit, my mom was right, it was perfect for her.

After spending another twenty minutes taking pictures in every possible position available, we were finally ready to go. As we all began to pile into the limo, I turned back to my mom for one last bit of courage. "You'll do fine, don't worry," she whispered to me as she gently cupped my cheek. She was practically glowing as she turned me back towards the limo door, encouraging me with a gentle push.

We decided that we weren't going to eat until after we left the prom, so that we didn't run the risk of getting anything on us. Rose wouldn't have eaten anything anyway until afterwards. She had been dieting for a whole week before the prom, just so that she could comfortably fit into the skin tight red dress she was currently wearing. "If I eat one bite I'll never be able to get out of this dress without ripping it," she proclaimed, moments before my brother leaned over and graciously offered to assist her in getting out of it later tonight.

As we pulled up to the high school and waited our turn to exit, I couldn't help but notice how much like Oscar night it all appeared. But, I guess that fit with the theme since it was Casino Royale night at Forks High. After you were dropped off, you walked a long red carpet towards the gymnasium where there were actually people lined up to take your picture. The prom committee had really gone all out to make it look authentic. Once inside the doors, you ushered over to another layout to have your "official" prom picture taken.

I had a checklist of goals for tonight, and if I was able to meet those I knew that I'd be alright. But one snag and everything would fall apart, I just knew it. First, don't fall on your face as you get out of the limo. Ok, check that one off. I gracefully exited and even remembered to offer Bella my hand to assist her in getting out, just as Esme had told me to do.

Step two, smile. Women like a confident man. Ok, so I couldn't completely check that one off. I was still terribly nervous, but I was working on it. Three, dance with Bella, at least once and do your best to avoid stepping on her toes. This one, I was not looking forward to trying. Mom had been working with me for two weeks to help me get the basic moves down for dancing, but I still crushed her toes a time or two out of habit.

As we approached the doors to the gym to turn in our tickets, Alice and Rose broke me out of my review of my checklist squealing. Turning towards where they stood I saw a small tally board set up in the corner with the names of several girls from the Senior class written on it. Bella's name was at the top, and above her name, in big bold writing was, "Nominations for Prom Queen."

_Holy Shit!_

Bella was nominated for prom queen and by the looks of it was in the lead by a wide margin. She got my attention by gently squeezing my hand in hers. "Don't worry Edward. I'm sure there are still tons of votes to be counted, there's no way I'll win." But really, who was she kidding. Everyone loved Bella. And in comparison to her competition she was a shoe-in to win. The only other two girls that she appeared to be up against was Lauren and Jessica. Jessica wasn't so bad really. Sure she had her snooty moments, especially when she was hanging out with Lauren, but she had her good side too. If Lauren won, you could bet it would be because she threatened everyone if they didn't vote for her something bad would happen. But no, I was sure of it, Bella would win hands down.

Looking over at the tally board next too it I cringed as I noticed the person in the lead for prom king, Mike Newton. The bane of my existence. He lived his life to make mine miserable any chance he got. And by the looks of it, tonight after he won, Mike would be holding my Bella in his arms as they danced.

_My Bella. _

I guess I'd just have to just endure it up if he did. Bella gently pulled me along as we entered the gym. It was still early but it was already packed with members of the Senior Class of 2010. We slowly made our way through the crowd of dancing bodies towards, a large table towards the back. After getting the ladies settled, Emmett, Jasper and I excused ourselves to get us all some punch and a few finger foods to tide us over until later. When I got back I saw Mike occupying my chair. He was leaned forward, his hand was slowly running up and down Bella's forearm suggestively. I could tell she was uncomfortable by the way she kept trying to pull her hand back from his grasp, but without much luck. I made my move when he reached up to touch the orchid in her hair.

"Newton," I tried to keep my voice from shaking as I addressed him. He was much bigger than I was and a bit intimidating. But Bella was depending on me to be her date tonight, and that meant I was to stand up for her if she was being molested by some jerk. Slowly he raised from my seat, but didn't say anything other than to address me with "Cullen" back. I realized a moment later it was because both Emmett and Jasper were flanking me, looking quite ominous.

As I took my seat and passed Bella a cup of punch, I sighed in relief, crisis averted and I didn't make a fool of myself either. I slid my chair a little closer to Bella's, putting my arm around the back of it as she leaned in closer to me. Again she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek causing my face to flush red. "My knight in shining armor. What would I ever do without you?" She sighed as she laid her head on my shoulder.

We sat like this through several songs just watching the others dance before she finally pulled away to look at me. As she took my hand in hers she began to speak, "Edward, there's something I have been wanting to say to you for a very long time. I guess I've just been too afraid to say it for fear that you wouldn't feel the same way." I knew it had to be something big because Bella was torturing her bottom lip with how much she was biting into it. Bella rarely beat around the bush when it was something important. but right now she was practically doing a rain dance around whatever this was. "Bella, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

The principal chose that moment to step on stage, thumping on the microphone to call us to order. After the loud screeching from the feedback stopped, he announced that it was time for the prom King and Queen to be announced. I wasn't really paying much attention to the principal as he spoke. All of my attention was on Bella and what she was desperately trying to say. "Edward, we've been friends for so long, and for so long I've wanted to tell you something very important." Just as she said this the whole gym erupted in cheers and applause. It was virtually impossible to hear what she said next. I could tell her lips were moving but the commotion of the room was deafening. Suddenly Alice and Rosalie were at Bella's side hugging her and pulling her up from her seat.

She was gripping my hand tightly, trying hard not to be taken away from me. I watched as she mouthed three simple and yet profound words, just as her fingers slipped from my hand. Could she have really just said what I think she said? Was it even possible? It felt like I was glued to that spot. All I could really do was watch dumbfounded as Alice and Rose pushed Bella on stage to accept her crown. My heart had leapt up to my throat and I was feeling a little light headed.

Everyone was cheering and clapping as the principal announced the winner of prom King. Mike Newton. Why did it have to be Mike Newton? My mind was still reeling from what I think I had just heard from Bella. Was it possible that after all of these years of doing my best to be _just _her friend that she might truly return my feelings? I was almost scared to get my hopes up, thinking maybe I had not heard her right.

The principal ushered everyone off of the center off the dance floor so that the prom king and queen could have their dance. My heart started to pound fiercely against my chest as I watched Mike pull at Bella's arm to follow him. As the spotlight shown down on them, it was obvious that she didn't want to dance with him. I watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They didn't stay long on the light purple colored sash that wrapped around the middle of her delicate waist. No, before long his roaming hands started heading south and I started to see red.

They had only been dancing a few minutes but already she was fighting to keep his hands where she could see them. As Bella pushed away from him, trying to put some space between them Mike pulled her in close pressing her firmly into his body. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could stand to watch. Looking around at the circle of people surrounding them you could tell it wasn't just me that was seeing the spectacle being acted out before us. Several of the girls were whispering to their dates, they seemed to be really uncomfortable with what was going on. Alice and Rosalie seemed torn between holding Jasper and Emmett back from jumping in to split them up and stepping in themselves to drag Mike off of Bella.

I knew at that moment that it was now or never. It didn't matter if I had heard Bella right or not. It didn't matter if she felt the same way about me as I did her or not. All that mattered was the one person who had stuck up for me and cared for me all of my life, was currently needing me to stand up for her and by god I was going to do it. I loved her and I wasn't going to stand back and watch this for one minute more. So before I had time to even think about talking myself out of it, I stepped forward.

Just as I reached Mike's side I was drawing back my fist and it was making contact with his face. There was a sickening crunch and a loud squeal as Mike fell to the gym floor. Looking down all I saw was him writhing on the ground clutching his nose cursing up a storm. "You fucking broke my nose you asshole. What the hell did you do that for?" I watched as Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie rushed in to drag a furious Mike Newton off the floor.

It's hard to describe what happened next. It was like one of those bad montages you would see on Dawson's Creek or something. I looked around the room at everyone standing there gawking at the scene that had happened. The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins at what I had just done. I never felt more like a man than at that moment. I stood up for the woman I loved and it felt great. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all stood there grinning ear to ear at me like I had just won an award or something. Emmett and Jasper even high-fived each other. The principal was still on the stage but had swiftly turned his back to me, raising his hand as though to say he didn't see a thing.

But it was what I saw next that brought me quickly down from my high. In the scuffle with Newton, Bella had been knocked to the floor. Thankfully her long dress had prevented causing any embarrassing moments as she landed but her crown had fallen from her head and skittered across the floor. I reached my hand down to her to help her up. "Bella are you ok?" It felt like electricity traveled through my entire body as her soft little hand slid into mine. Her big brown eyes were locked on mine as I helped her up. Slowly reaching up, I brushed a lone tear from her cheek. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice walk over to Bella's crown and pick it up walking slowly towards us. "Don't cry pretty girl. You're far to beautiful tonight for tears."

Alice handed me Bella's crown and I gently sat it back on her head, making sure the combs didn't mess up her hairdo, but still held it in place. She still hadn't said anything as I continued to look into her eyes. Breaking our gaze I looked around and noticed that everyone was still staring at us waiting to see what would happen next. Motioning Alice back over I whispered to her a request. She hurried off to the DJ as I stepped a two feet away from Bella. As I held Bella's hand I bowed gracefully to her, "May I have this dance, milady?" She smiled the most beautiful smile as the song I had chosen began.

_When the rain is blowing in your face And the whole world is on your case I would offer you a warm embrace To make you feel my love _

It was an older song, not really as hip and new age as a lot of the music that had been played tonight. But in that one song it said everything that I could ever want to say to Bella and more.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear And there is no one to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years To make you feel my love _

Pulling her into my arms I was in heaven as she lay her head against my chest. My heart began to fly a million miles a minute as I held her. She grinned as we started to sway. "You've been practicing." I knew as soon as we had our first dance she'd notice. I was a horrible dancer. God granted me with two left feet, but for the past two weeks my mother had been diligently teaching me how to dance. And after suffering several swollen toes, just last night she declared I had finally gotten it.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet But I would never do you wrong I've known it from the moment that we met No doubt in my mind where you belong I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you I'd go crawling down the aisle for you There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do To make you feel my love _

Bella's arms were wrapped securely around my neck, as mine were around her waist. The satin fabric of her light purple colored sash caressing the pads of my fingers as she moved. Gently resting my cheek on the top of her head I sighed. I could smell the sweet scent of the orchid I had given her earlier still safely pinned in her hair.

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea Down the highway of regret The winds of change are blowing wild and free But you ain't seen nothing like me yet There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do Go to the ends of the earth for you Make you happy, make your dreams come true To make you feel my love _

As the song was drawing to a close and the final chords of the melody were ending, I knew it was now or never. I had to take a leap of faith and just say what was on my heart. Pulling back slightly I looked deep into Bella's eyes. This moment would change my life, my relationship with Bella, forever. But I couldn't put it off any longer.

My voice was just barely above a whisper as I spoke, "I love you Bella Swan." I watched as a smile spread across Bella's face as she realized what I had just said. Her eyes were filling with tears and if it were possible her smile got wider as she spoke.

"I love you too Edward."

I felt her hand at the back of my neck gently urging me forward as she leaned up towards me on her tippy-toes. My heart surged with excitement as she gently pressed her soft lips to mine. At that moment all I could think about where my mom's words from earlier. As cliché as it might have sounded in the beginning, this really was a night I never would forget. This was the night when I finally admitted to my one true love how I felt and amazingly she returned those feelings. After tonight I'll never look at light purple orchids the same way again.

* * *

_A/N: Ok seriously, what did you think? REMEMBER::::: Cast your vote. Let LittleNessie12 know what you thought. Check out her profile and you'll see other contest entries as well, but of course I want your vote! LOL I actually have a picture of Bella's dress, if I can remember how to post it LOL. I knew it was the one after I got my color because it actually has orchid's printed all over it and I think it's actually very beautiful._

_Thank you again for reading my work…and I hope it was worth your review and vote._

_Love you all!!_


End file.
